edfandomcom-20200215-history
Momma's Little Ed
Momma's Little Ed is the 2nd episode of Season 3 and the 54th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd is driven insane by suspicious sticky note demands that are written by Ed and Eddy. Plot Ed and Eddy are at Edd's House playing pool with Edd's eggs and watching him doing his daily chores and marveling at the unquestioning faith and obedience he puts in the sticky notes which tell him what to do. It's just too tempting for Eddy and so while Edd is checking that nothing has been missed, he and Ed forge a whole bunch of stickies that are unlike any Edd's ever seen before. He's puzzled, but since he thinks his parents clearly wrote them, they must make sense in some obscure way. So what looked to Eddy like being just another humdrum day suddenly becomes a barrel of laughs as he watches Double D stuff his belly button with grubby broom fluff and then dress Rolf's bemused pig Wilfred in his father's best suit. Rolf's not too amused so he must use the Hat of Discipline to punish Edd. Edd moves on to the next task - borrow a cup of sugar from the neighbors… except the neighbors in question are Lee, May and Marie and the type of sugar in store for the innocent, Edd, is not the kind he wants. Eddy's gloating almost raises Edd's suspicions so he tries to save himself by reminding Edd his parents seem to be getting weirder but this backfires because Edd decides he can't live at home any more because he thinks "IT'S THE STICKY NOTES OF THE APOCALYPSE!" so he will move in with Eddy who's not too keen on sharing. A big row follows and Edd gets the boot but Ed's quivering lip plays on guilty Eddy's feelings and he convinces Edd to come back. The day ends with him tucking Double D up in bed, although clearly there are some things even Momma Eddy won't do! Memorable Quotes *'Ed': mangled from the sewing machine resembling as a pair of pants "I am all dressed up and ready to go, guys!" Eddy: offscreen "Fashion victim." ---- *'Eddy': a sticky note "Oh great, what's this one say? 'Dear Eddward, stop breathing 'cause the sink is clogged'?" ---- *'Ed': Eddy forge a sticky note "That is so lame, Eddy." Eddy: "Oh, and you're like a human photocopier, Mr. Perfecto?" Ed: out and forging a fake sticky note "Dare to compare!" both the forged version and the real version Eddy: shocked "Will you ever cease to amaze me, Ed?" Ed: "Yes, I will." ---- *'Rolf': Victor's horns with an outsized rasp "There you go, Victor. Rolf's eyes sting with your beauty. Ahh, Rolf is good!" Wilfred squealing (off-screen) in the background "Wilfred? Are you eating Rolf's hose again?" ---- *'Rolf': seeing Wilfred in the suit "Hello, Ed Boys. Why must you spoil Wilfred with this lavish monkey suit? This will only leave him to search for a life as an airline steward." Ed: while looking at Double D's Father's suit standing on the grass "Monkey suit?" ---- *'Rolf': on a giant hammer-shaped hat "You must be punished." Edd: what Rolf put on his head "What is that, Rolf?" Rolf: Edd asks what Rolf was putting on his head "The Hat of Discipline. Do you live in a cave?!" pounds Double D flat into the ground with the Hat of Discipline "All is forgiven." Edd: "Thank you, Rolf." Eddy: Double D another sticky note on a pitcher "Oh, look, we found another note." ---- *'Edd': freaking out about the forged sticky notes I can't go home, Eddy. There's only one solution: I'll just move in with one of you. Ed: Move in with me! Move in with me! Eddy: Yeah, Lumpy can use some company. Ed: We can be like brothers and share the same bathroom! ---- *'Eddy': after Edd "No wait! You got it all wrong pal, it was all Ed's fault and Kevin as usual." Edd: "Kevin?" Eddy: "Yeah that square-headed jerk." Edd: the fourth wall "But Kevin wasn't in this show Eddy." Trivia/Goofs * Edd breaks the fourth wall when Eddy blames Kevin by claiming, "Kevin wasn't even in this show!" * We learn Ed has terrible handwriting, but can strangely copy anyone else's handwriting perfectly. *All of the sticky notes written to Edd are written with only one D, instead of two. *There were notable spelling mistakes on the first sticky note that Eddy wrote. So if this was true for the other sticky notes scribed by Eddy, Edd would have instantly smelled a rat. Although, near the end, he does tell Eddy that he can recognize his own parents' handwriting, so he might have been playing along with Ed and Eddy's fraudulent sticky note prank. But since Ed can copy handwriting perfectly, Edd might not have known. *When Ed and Edd were messing up Eddy's room, Eddy only became angry with Edd but not quite at that level with Ed. Ed was equally as much of a pest, and you'd think Eddy would have thrown him out too. *This is one of the few times any of The Eds stand up to the Kankers. *Did you notice the license plate on the car? AKA 897! *Edd has shown to be a little bit of a freeloader for he does not respects Eddy's possession (like shag rugs and magazines), and when he moves in takes full control of Eddy's Bed, and has made Eddy take care of the thing him parents might have done with him: tuck him in bed, bring warm milk, read book, and disturbingly massage his feet. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' The Hat of Discipline (resembles as a giant hammer) is a punishment to whomever breaks the rules in his country. *Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin and Jonny were absent in this episode. *'Running gag': Ed and Eddy tricking Double D with fake sticky note tasks. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Double D said it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment, but in this episode, he sleeps in Eddy's room without having a problem. *The pool balls in Ed's eyes are an 8-ball and a ball with a 2 on it. The 2-ball looks like a striped purple ball, which in actuality is the 12-ball on a pool table. *When Rolf is sharpening Victor's horns and says "There you go Victor, Rolf's eyes sting with your beauty", his teeth are white, then turn green again in the next scene. Gallery File:Panted.jpg|''I am all dressed up and ready to go, guys!'' bingo-jpg.jpg|"I got a bingo!" Stare.jpg|Eddy staring at Edd and Edd looks at him (before he got scared). curse-of-the-ed-jpg.jpg|"I must eat your brain!" sucker-jpg.jpg|Eddy has a plan… Real Note.jpg|The real sticky note. Fake Note.jpg|The fake version of a sticky note by Eddy. Fancy Wilfred.jpg|Wilfred in a monkey suit. Hat of Discipline.jpg|"Yet you must be punished." OWCH.jpg|That's gotta hurt a lot... Double D crawl.jpg|"Oh, no! They tore off Double D's head!" Threaten.jpg|"Don't make me have to use this!" Kanker Pitcher.jpg|The Kankers' heads stuck together in a pitcher Edd hugs Eddy.jpg|Eddy seems to be a little uncomfortable, "Uh, our faces are touching Double D." Video L-azv4LZM0M See Also *Edd's Sewing Machine Category:Episodes Category:Season 3